


Odd Girl

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Custom MC/PC | Self Insert Stories [2]
Category: Elsewhere University
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a blog that is close to my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Inspired by https://elsewhereuniversity.tumblr.com/





	Odd Girl

There is a girl named Sugar, who wanders around campus. She is not the only one with such a name, but the full version of her nickname is unique enough you wouldn’t confuse her with another. She’s an artist and she wanders about at dusk. 

She twirls amongst the fireflies and you noticed then that she was barefoot. She catches your gaze and gives you an odd smile. 

“It’s only nighttime, my feet will be fine”

She assured, dancing in the grass, offering you a hand. You cautiously refuse, stepping back away. 

She’s an odd one, but definitely human, as she still takes her protections and her salt and her iron. But she doesn’t seem to fear the fair, rather wishes to befriend them. 

You see her often, either talking happily in her classes, or talking to what appears like a mere animal. You know better and you worry. She is young and gullible and you knew she was bound to be taken

Unfortunately not many were surprised when she disappeared but when she came back, she was just the same. She didn’t seem to learn but it seems like she befriended some of the right folk. 

But right now you just hope she’s still on the right side. 

Because right now she has a weird look in her eyes


End file.
